LUNAR NEW YEAR EVENT
So far, this event THE BLOOMING FLOWER has 3 parts: CASE FILE: RAT basic to legend. The BOSS is GREEN NYAN BEAST, not the rat/mouse. When you defeat the boss you will receive twigs and buds. At item exchange you can exchange them for prizes. CASE FILE: WEALTH basic to wizard, a little harder. Again the boss is GREEN NYAN BEAST. This quest you win buds mainly and some twigs. .. same as above. CASE FILE: FORTUNE the hardest of the 3 quests, it is legend to ultimate. This time you win peach blossoms mostly, and some buds. again, BOSS: G NYAN... as above. The highest value items are the peach flowers. You can trade them in for the MOUSE or PEACH BLOSSOM characters . Or you can trade in twigs for buds and then buds for blossoms. The featured characters in the Item/Trade type of Event, usually you have a chance to get them at a low "price" So 1 copy of RAT was 20 TWIGS, next was 15 BUDS, and the next is 15 blossoms. So if you can only win twigs, you still have a chance to get the Event Character. Some events sell the event character, 1 per day, at a discount. SO you can come back and win 1 each day. This one just allows 1 RAT/TWIG trade. The second character PEACH BLOSSOM is discounted at 20 buds, and the next copy is 20 Blossoms. In case you are a newbie, you notice you can win up to 10 copies of the 2 characters. You can use the character, just 1 copy of it. You only need 1 copy of any character to use in the game. Some quests I strive just to get 1 BOSS/COPY of that card/ally to use in the game. So why win 10 copies? All characters have Skills, Crash skills and Abilities. Fusing 10 copies of a card does not make the STAT numbers increase. It increases the "BUGS" that run 1 to 99. A certain amount of bugs unlocks new ABILITIES. SO in 1 copy of the card, you will notice the tabs for some abilities are darkened and give a # on them. In RAT's case, his BUGS were 20/40/60 for his other 3 skills. 1 BUG = 1 copy of the card, so to get 99 BUGS or "BUG MAX" you need to win 99 copies. BUT!! In most Events, 1 copy of the card has 10 BUGS on it already. So as you get stronger, the events return at a future date, you have a chance to obtain all 10 cards of RAT to make him 99 BUGS or BUGS MAX. so at 20, then 40, then 60 bugs, you will have unlocked all RATS abilities. So why try to win more copies up to 99 BUGS/ BUG MAX? Two reasons: If you have a Team Leader with 99 BUGS, it guarantees you will win the boss of a quest when you defeat him. (very rarely with a BUG MAX Leader, you don't win the BOSS but in those cases, they are usually when an advanced player wins at an easy quest. Each character you own, it has value to it because you worked hard to win it. It would be unfair an advanced player can win 99 BOSSes playing easy levels. So each character has untold value to the owner, depending on your effort to win a hard card to get. And they keep their value by not issuing lots of easy win cards to an advanced level player. Second reason is collectively as you build up how many bug max cards, there are "BUG MAX" skills. That gives an advanced player a small additional bonus when he has many BUG MAX cards. Under GAMEPLAY I will explain the game. When I started playing, I jumped into all kinds of quests, so to get multiple copies of a boss, I could only win 1 BUT a BOSS is a BOSS... You only need 1 copy to play with. EVENT TIPS!!! This is why I began this wikia. Every quest has obstacles to overcome. Then you pick 4 of the right ALLIES for the job that will overcome those obstacles. Below are a few tips I discovered while playing the quest. Instead of people becoming frustrated with a game they really like, I would rather give them TIPS to the quest. I know what it is like when you are missing just 1 thing that you can't figure out. Looking for tips and finding some, you learn things you never knew about the game. IF anyone is interested in winning the GREEN NYAN BEAST that appears in the event. She has her own quest locate farther down the page called TAKE BACK YOUR NEW YEAR'S GIFT. In the quest, at then end, you will keep hitting NYAN and not have any effect on her. When you have all the right stuff, and then all of a sudden it doesn't work, you can read what is going on. At the top left of the screen, its says LOG. You can read what she is doing. AT this point, I get hit and lose and I can't read the log. The quests offer for 10 POLYS you can continue the game at full power . If you continue the game, you have access to the log and you can see why you lost... as in what more you need to do to win the BOSS. To get all that way, get hit and not know why, I pay the 10 POLYs to find out. I read the log, figure out what I am missing. When you're fully charged, you usually make it those last for steps to win the quest. But I pay the 10 POLYS to have access to the LOG, and not be frustrated. IF YOU PLAY "TAKE BACK YOUR NEW YEAR'S GIFT" to win a GREEN NYAN BEAST.. When you are fighting NYAN and you hit her and nothing happens, NYAN BEAST HAS FALLEN ASLEEP. I really don't know how to officially wake her, but this is what I do: EITHER keep your attacks up, as normal, I hit her 4 or 5 times and she woke up. So keep hitting her BUT I also find, this occurs with all kinds of characters. You attack and it has no effect. With NYAN, and others, I hit the SKIP TURN button. If she doesn't want to play, I'm not, she's being a brat. (The skip turn arrow is between the 1st and 2ng team member spot. ) You will get hit when she takes her turn, so try this when you have enough HP. I skip 1 or 2 turns, then I attack and that attack wins the game YES, NYAN WOKE UP. Sometimes between the green and yellow bars it happen with her. As I play I will add more tips, but with NYAN I would never figure that one out. I paid 10 polys to continue and read on the log that she fell asleep. THEN I had to figure out a way to wake her up. So the riddle wasn't over. I figured I can keep hitting her or skip a turn until she wakes up. Its seems both work. BUT read the log, if she wakes up, it will be in the LOG. ONE LAST THING: If you hit a boss and score nothing and he hits back, get suspicious, read the log. BUT the log doesn't get into detail, it just gives you more info. SOME BOSSES collects their attack for one BIG HIT. WITH BOSSES THAT SAVE THEIR ATTACKS... you don't know. When I hit a BOSS and score nothing twice in a row, if you skip your turn a few times, you force the boss to either attack before he saved up, or you force damage on a boss that holds the damage for a few turns, then hits you with your own damage he collected. The points you score when you hit, they pop up. When you attack and just see 1's and 2's... it may be just a defense thing that is a few turn (read the log) and no big deal OR you make have a boss that waits .. when you skip a turn, you're not hitting him so he has to attack or you both stand there and do nothing.. When you force them, what they release usually is much less than knocking you right out so you have a chance to recover and stay in the game. Sorry for the side track. back to PEACH BLOSSOM. Her quest is the hardest of the 3 but it you win, you get 6 to 10 blossoms. TIPS ON: PEACH BLOSSOM CASE FILE: 3 FORTUNE. 1. There is Virus and DAM panels. The Virus wears off but seems to slow you down. The DAM panels that I broke, I got very low damage. Many times, just like life, not 1 person (unit) seems to do it all. Sometimes you have to play, lose, and figure out, Do I really need units with ANTI-VIRUS or I can put in a unit that doesn't break DAM and if I forget and break them, it won't cost my whole HP and knock me off the game. 2. ALSO YOU NEED UNITS THAT HAVE AN ATK BOOST. If you don't, you will get knocked off the game. If you don't know what units have an ATK B, you can use the search tab ATK B and it will narrow you down to units with ATK BOOST/BUFF. IT'S GOT TO BE ACTIVE!! if you have a boost that you have to break 50 panels for it to take effect, it will not work if you don't happen to break 50 panels. 3. on the second floor there are 2 green wolves. they are different: 1 you can damage and 1 you can't.. There is a tiny blue shield that sit on top of their HP bar. The wolf with the blue square tab is shielded and the other is not. Hit the wolf that does not have the shield. Each turn they switch back and forth. To select 1 enemy to hit, you touch the enemy and a bull's eye pops up, so you can pick who you want to hit. FORTUNATELY, when you kill one wolf, the other goes away too. If you can add to these tips, add in comments. If I am wrong, tell me. I played alot of quests and may have mixed up my notes.. I have to double check. as I learn how to set up easy navigation for this site, It will become much more used friendly.